Episode 1514 (21st July 1975)
Plot Donna makes of pretence of fretting at being late for work. Alf tells her that he's happy to have her around the place and to make sure she has the flat that's right for her before moving out. Blanche returns home and starts bossing the Langtons about as it's her house. Minnie buys Albert a paper but he's ungrateful as he already has one. She's puzzled why he won't sit down at the table with her and wonders if he has a boil. Donna tidies up for Alf while he's at a committee meeting. He offers to drive her to work but she refuses. She tells him about her training as a hairdresser and how she would love a salon of her own. Annie can't believe that Minnie has evicted Ena. Ken hears that Albert is acting strangely. A reluctant Ray goes food shopping but calls into the Rovers on the way back and has the mickey taken out of him. Blanche makes him leave his drink and take the shopping home. Annie thinks that Billy had a lucky escape. Albert refuses to sit down and eat a dish of potato hash that Emily makes him. Alf and Donna are aware of the supposed chemistry between them but her face tells a different story. Ray lounges around after dinner. Emily also asks Ken if Albert is ill but he has taxi fares to complete and can't investigate immediately. Alf tries to teach Donna chess. She tells him that men have always hurt her. She offers herself to him, saying that she'd feel safe with him. He tells her there's plenty of time and to take things steady. She breaks down and Alf feels responsible for her. Ray collects his old pillows from No.9. Ken calls on Albert. he's reluctant to tell him what's wrong with him. Ken realises he's ill and drives him away in his taxi. Cast Regular cast *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Deirdre Langton - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire Guest cast *Donna Parker - Rachel Davies Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Hallway *20 Victoria Street - Living room *Alf Roberts's house - Living room, hallway and kitchen Notes *Two girls, dressed in the style of the Bay City Rollers, at the time of this episode at the peak of their popularity, listen to their 1974 song Just a Little Love from the 1974 album Rollin' while sat on the bench in the vacant No.7 space until Albert Tatlock sends them on their way. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Donna Parker moves in with Alf Roberts… *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,300,000 homes (7th place). Category:1975 episodes